Shattered
by Lunara the Ara
Summary: When Gold and Silver get into a serious car crash, Gold is left with heavy brain damage, and Silver is left permanently paralyzed in the lower half of his body. With Gold having a hard time speaking and not remembering anything that he and Silver had, how will Silver cope with this major loss? Rated T for swearing and violence.
1. Chapter 1

*~Silver's POV~*

What is it with Gold that changed me so much? I was opening up, much to my dismay. Gold and I were in what you'd call a 'relationship' of sorts. I'm not sure if I would even call it that. Gold kept on prying me open and making me warm up to him, and it was working, as much as I hated it. He was always taking me places, new places or just a restaurant where he hadn't tried everything on the menu yet.

I sighed irritably, resting my head on the back of the couch. I was waiting for Gold to stop by to pick me up. He apparently _needed_ to try a new burger at some restaurant, and he was dragging me along with him.

_Why am I doing this?_ I kept asking myself that over and over again, and I could never find an answer. _It's not like I want to go to some dumb restaurant. This is a complete waste of my time._

_So why am I doing it?_

I grunted, closing my eyes. _I guess getting out of the house won't be so bad. It's nice to get some fresh air once in a while. I'm just hoping we don't end up doing something stupid. Gold has a knack for finding trouble, and I have a knack for being there when he finds it._

A knock on the door pushed me from my thoughts.

_Speak of the devil..._

I sighed, standing up and walking over to the door.

I unlocked it and opened it, seeing Gold's regularly obnoxious face. "'Sup~" He said, slightly jerking his head upwards in a small greeting.

"Yeah... 'sup." I replied. I sighed and walked out, closing and locking the door behind me. "Let's just get this over with."

"Come on, I heard this place had the best burgers in the region, you gotta try one." Gold said as we walked towards his car.

"I'm not hungry." I muttered.

He smirked. "More for me then~" He grabbed my hand, dragging me out of the apartment complex where I lived, and into his car.

I sat down in the passenger's seat grumpily, looking out of the window.

"Aw, come on Silv! Lighten up, will ya!" Gold said, smiling as he started the car.

I grunted in reply, hearing Gold sigh. "You could at least act like you're excited."

"Wahoo?"

He stared at me for a moment before rolling his eyes. "Better than nothing." Gold chuckled as he backed out of the parking space.

I looked out the window, eyes half closed as we drove down the street.

"I do want you to eat something, Silv." Gold said, eyes focused on the road.

"I don't want to."

Gold poked my side. "You're getting pretty thin. Are you on a diet or something?"

"No. I don't have to eat if I don't want to."

"Okay, okay," Gold murmured. "I'll let you have some of my fries."

I rolled my eyes and continued to stare out the window.

"The restaurant isn't too far away. Just a few miles," Gold said, mainly to himself.

I grunted in response, watching the various cars pass by.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Gold asked me.

I shook my head. "I'm not thirsty."

"Well, I'm going to get you some water." Gold mumbled, stopping at a stoplight.

"Don't get me anything."

"I'm getting you something, Silv. Think of it as a... treat."

"Treat for what?" I looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

He shrugged, stepping on the gas when the light turned green. "For being a good friend."

"I'm not a good friend," I muttered.

"Sure you are!" Gold chirped.

I shook my head, sighing. "Think what you want," I mumbled.

"You can be an asshole at times, but you're cool to hang out with."

"Gee, thanks." I looked ahead. "Are we almost there?"

"Yeah," he replied. "Once I take a left up here, it should be down the road."

I nodded, looking out the side window once again.

Gold took a left, making sure to look on both sides of the road before turning.

"Look, it's right down there."

I looked up. "Which one?"

"The sign that says Five Guys."

I rolled my eyes. "We've been here so many times."

"But they came out with this new burger the other day! I have to eat it."

"Why did I have to come with you, then?"

"Because I don't want to be alone~" he snickered, pulling into the driveway. "And it's nice having your company."

"I'm flattered." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, you should be." He parked the car and turned it off. "Anyone who gets to even stand next to the almighty Gold should be honored in his presence."

I stared at him for a moment before getting out the car without a word. I heard Gold laughing as he got out. "Don't hate me!"

"I already hated you," I muttered.

"Aw, I thought you at least liked me a little bit." He pouted. "Isn't that why we're best buddies?"

I rolled my eyes again, sighing and walking into the restaurant with him.

"Don't try to not eat anything," Gold chuckled, smiling at me.

"Whatever," I mumbled.

"Cheer up, Silv."

I grunted, stuffing my hands into my pockets as we got in line.

He rolled his eyes. "So you're being antisocial today?"

"I'm not antisocial." I muttered.

"Yes you are. Asexual too."

I looked at him. "Who said I was asexual?"

He shrugged, smiling at me. "You never showed that you had a preference. I just assumed you were asexual."

"That's stupid."

"Oh, come on. I've never seen you look at a girl and say 'Damn, she's cute' or any of that."

"Maybe because I don't think they're attractive?"

"Well, what about males?"

I curled my lips in distaste. "Yeah right," I muttered.

"So what are you, then?"

I shrugged. "I don't know."

"See? Asexual." Gold chuckled. "I was right."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not asexual."

"Sure, Silv."

I looked to the distance as Gold ordered his food. _I don't know what I am when it comes to sexuality. And I'm not sure if I want to find out. I'll be damned if I'm gay. No way in hell._

Gold nudged me, pulling me out of my thoughts.. "Let's go sit down while we wait."

I nodded, following him as he sat down at a table near the window. I sat in the chair across from him, looking out the window.

"So anything happen lately?" Gold asked.

"No."

Gold sighed. "You never talk," he whined.

"I am talking."

"You know what I mean, smartass."

I sighed. "Nothing happened, Gold."

"Yeah, and I have two dicks," Gold snickered.

Curling my lip in distaste, I looked away again. "Do you have to use that kind of language?"

"What? I didn't know the word dick was so offensive. You know, some people's names are Dick. You're being very mean to all the Dicks out there."

I grunted, continuing to look out the window.

"Come on, Silv... talk to me."

"About what?"

"Just stuff. How's Blue doing?"

I glared at him. "Why do you want to know?"

He groaned, slamming his head on the table. "Just because I hit on her that _one time_ doesn't mean I want to fuck her."

"But you think she's attractive."

"Of _course_ I do!" He exclaimed, raising his head. "I mean, look at her! She's fucking_ gorgeous_!"

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever."

"Whatever." He mimicked, chuckling.

"Thinking that someone is hot is not the same as wanting to bang someone!"

"They're pretty damn similar," I muttered.

"No they're not," Gold snickered, rolling his eyes.

I looked away and stared out the window again. I could feel Gold's stare, so I looked back at him, raising an eyebrow. "What?"

"Oh, uh... you need to cut your hair." He replied.

I rolled my eyes. "Don't remind me. And did it ever occur to you that I want to grow it out?"

"Psh, yeah right. The last thing you'd want is to be a red-haired Rapunzel."

"It's not even that long."

"It's past your shoulders, that's pretty long."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. Stop staring at me."

"Did I ever tell you how pretty your eyes are?"

I rolled my eyes, and looked back at Gold. "No, you haven't."

"Well, they are very beautiful~"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Are you flirting with me?"

"I'm just complimenting you, Silv." He chuckled. "You're like... one of those pretty boys. Like, they're guys but their face is just pretty like a girl, but you're still a guy."

"Well you're nowhere near being a 'pretty boy'." I muttered.

He smirked and folded his arms across his chest. "That's cause I'm not pretty, I'm _drop-dead sexy_."

"That's what you think."

"No, I know~" Gold snickered. "It's easy to tell when everybody's looking at ya~"

"Maybe they're looking at you because you're just that ugly."

"Nah, I get hit on all the time." He smiled. "I've even got hit on by a guy once. That was really awkward."

"When did that happen?"

"I was just walking around the mall with Crys and this guy walks up to me and starts hitting on me. He was pretty funny though. Got a good laugh out of me."

I rose an eyebrow, but soon lost interest. "At least you didn't hit back," I mumbled. "Now that'd be awkward. Especially since Crystal was with you."

"I know," Gold chuckled. "She would've slapped me and given me a long lecture about how 'gross' being gay is."

"She thinks it's gross?"

He nodded. "She won't bully others for it, but she thinks it's wrong and such."

"It is kinda weird..." I mumbled.

Gold shrugged. "I think you should love whoever you want. If they're happy, then why ruin it for them? It's not like they're bothering you."

I stared at him. "I always thought you thought it was gross too."

"Nah. I wouldn't ruin someone's happiness because of something like that. That would just make me an asshole."

"You already _are_ an asshole." I muttered.

"Well, at least you're honest," Gold snickered. "I may be an asshole, but I'm still not going to ruin someone's happiness because of their sexuality. That would be simply cruel."

"I guess..." I looked out the window.

A few moments later, we were called to get the food.

"I'll get it," Gold said, getting up.

I watched him walk up to the counter and grab our food. He walked back over to the table and sat down, looking through the paper bag. "I got some fries if you want some."

"Sure," I muttered.

He handed me a napkin, and put a handful of fries on it. "There you go~"

I sighed, nibbling on one of the fries and looking out the window.

Gold had begun eating, as well. He hummed in thought, chewing slowly. He swallowed, and smiled. "Huh, this is pretty good~"

"Of course it is. It's not like we come here all the time for nothing."

"Guess so. Then again, they should really find somewhere to put all these peanuts." He looked around at the many boxes in the restaurant.

I snickered. "Yeah."

"Oh, look I made you smile!"

"No you didn't."

"Yes I did!" He chuckled. "I saw it with my own eyes."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever."

"Getting you to smile is an accomplishment." Gold said, grinning at me.

"You make it seem like I never smile."

"You don't. But _I_ can make you smile~"

I looked at him. "You're not the only person that can."

"But I'm one of them. Glad I'm so special to you, Silver." He smirked at me.

I sighed, feeling a little warm in my face. "Whatever..." I mumbled.

"Aw, are you blushing, Silv?"

"No."

"Yes you are. Am I embarrasing you, Silvy~?" He cooed.

"Don't call me that." I glared at him.

He stuck his tongue out. "You look like a tomato when your face is red."

I felt my face get warmer. "Shut up!"

"Oh look! Ripe tomato!" Gold laughed, covering his smile with his hand.

I groaned, hiding my face by folding my arms on top of the table and placing my head on top of them.

This is so embarrassing...

"Aw, did I embarrass you?" Gold asked.

"Yes." I muttered, slightly raising my head to glare at him.

"Aw, I'm sorry~"

I rolled my eyes and put my head down again. I felt something being put on my head. I looked up and saw that Gold didn't have his hat on anymore.

"Use that instead of your arms to hide your face." He smiled at me.

I rolled my eyes again, lifting my head and sighing softly.

"Eat more than one fry, Silv." Gold said, eyeing my small pile of fries.

I picked up another fry and put it on my mouth. I took Gold's hat off my head and put it back on his head. "Take your dumb hat back."

He snickered and turned it around, pushing his bangs out the front. "Feel any better?"

"I'm fine, no thanks to you," I muttered, eating another fry.

"Do you want something to drink?" He asked.

I shrugged, nibbling on another fry.

"I'll go order you a glass of water," Gold said, taking another bite of his burger before getting up and walking over to the main counter.

I watched as he got a cup from the employee and walked over to the fountain drinks, putting some ice into the cup and filling it with water. He walked back to the table and sat down. "There you go."

"Thanks..." I murmured.

"Aw, you said thank you. You're starting to actually like me, hm?" He smirked at me, flicking his bangs out of his eyes.

I shrugged, sipping my water a little.

"You do like me~!" Gold cooed. He put his hand against mine.

My face flushed, and I wanted to pull my hand back, but I couldn't bring myself to.

"Silvy doesn't hate me after all~"

"Don't call me that..." I uttered softly.

"Okay... Silvy~" He smirked, chuckling.

Gold gripped my hand, smiling softly.

I lowered my head, feeling very embarrassed.

We're in a public place! I thought, breath stuck in my throat.

"Silveeeer." I heard him coo. "Why are you hiding again?"

I didn't answer, feeling my face heat up more. _Damn it, just stop!_

"Come on, don't be so shy." Gold chuckled.

I finally grew the strength to tear my hand away, face on fire.

"Silv?" Gold looked concerned. "I'm sorry if I did something wrong-"

"You didn't do anything," I mumbled, hiding my face behind my hair.

"Come on, why are you hiding?"

_Because I don't want you to see my face. _"No reason," I replied.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

I nodded, brushing some hair out of my face and sipping a little more water.

"You sure?"

"I said I'm fine," I mumbled.

He stared at me for a moment, his eyes clouded in thought. I raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Um..." He shook his head. "Nah, it's stupid... Anyway, do you want some more fries...? Or, uh, something?"

"No, I'm good." I mumbled.

"Alright if you're sure..." Gold finished his burger, chewing slowly.

As he was finishing, I looked out of the window, seeing it was getting dark outside.

Gold cleared his throat. "Well, I'm ready to go. You almost done with your water?"

"I can just take it with me." I muttered, standing up.

We threw away our trash as we walked out. We walked towards the car and got inside. "Want to do anything else?" Gold asked as he started the car.

"No," I mumbled, shaking my head. "I just want to go home."

"Aw." He drove out of the parking lot. "Think I could stay at your place?"

"_Again_?" I asked, slightly irritated.

"I won't bother you. And you know you love my company anyway."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine."

Gold chuckled, stopping at the light. "Thanks, Silv~"

I sighed, looking out the window as cars passed by. However, I felt a burning tension, and I began to feel nervous.

"Silver, are you feeling okay?" Gold asked, looking at me.

I didn't reply, and I swore I could see something coming at high speeds down the road. "...Why isn't that car stopping?" I asked. It was hard to tell since it was dark and all you could really see was the glaring headlights.

Gold looked ahead of us for a moment. "Shit. Silver, get out of the car!"

I froze. Even though I wanted to get out, I couldn't. It was like some unknown pressure was pressing down on me, forcing me to stay put. _I can't move..._

"Silver!" I heard Gold get out of the car and saw him hop over the hood and run to my side. He opened my door, but by the time he did so, the car rammed into us with full impact, taking Gold down with it.

I wanted to say something, but pain shot across my body and a loud screeching filled my ears. I felt like I was on fire, a bunch of burning needles burning my back. I could hear so many noises, and as my consciousness slowly began fading, I could feel glass from the windows piercing my skin as my body was forced down from the impact.

_I can't... breathe..._

I gasped for air a few times, the pain getting excruciating before I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

I could hear screams, panicking voices as they rung in my head. Sirens wailed in my ears, though the sounds were fading in and out with my consciousness.

I faintly felt something shift, and I let out a choked sound as something shifted and lifted off of me.

I heard some voices and felt my body being lifted up and set on something. I closed my eyes, feeling my body being lifted up again onto something higher. I then heard some doors slam shut and the movement of a vehicle.

I opened my eyes, my vision blurry and wavering. I saw a couple of doctors look at me. Their lips moved as if they were talking to me, but I couldn't make out what they were saying. I closed my eyes, struggling to breathe.

_I hurt so much... make it stop..._ I thought as my consciousness began fading again.

The voices grew more panicked, and they made my head hurt even hurts... It... hurts...

I tried breathing in air for a few moments before I grew lightheaded. I felt dizzy and soon enough, everything went black once more.

* * *

I opened my eyes, blinking a few times to clear up my vision. I could feel an oxygen mask around me and plenty of needles injected into my arms. It was a bit easier to breathe, and I wasn't in much pain. Then again, I might be on some pain reliever drug or something. I was surrounded by white walls, and I saw a lady next to me.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Wha... what... happened...?"

She sighed, looking down at a clipboard in her hands. "You were in a serious car crash involving a DUI driver and suffered severe wounds to the legs and chest. We took all the glass out and patched up everything, but right now your life is depending on all these machines, so stay put."

"Gold...? Where's... Gold?"

"The black haired man?"

I nodded slightly. "Where... where is he...?"

The nurse gave me a solemn look. "He suffered heavy brain damage and blood loss. He's in surgery right now. But... we don't think he's going to make it."

I felt my eyes widen in shock. "H-he... what...?"

She sighed. "For that kind of damage to the brain, it would take a miracle to save him. He's barely alive."

I shook my head. "No, you... he's gotta be... alright. He..."

"I'm understanding that he's your friend?"

I stared ahead, eyes still wide. "He... he was trying to get... me out. Then the car came... and..."

She nodded. "There were witnesses in the crash. They told the same story. The driver of the vehicle that crashed into you, however, died."

Serves him right, I thought, though I was still panicking.

"Stress isn't going to help you," the nurse murmured.

"But... he's..."

"We are trying everything in our power to keep him alive, but we have tried everything. The chance of him making through this is extremely slight." She looked down at the clipboard. "If we can't help him, then we have to let nature take its course."

I closed my eyes, my panic continuing to rise.

_He has to make it... He has to! Oh god if he doesn't make it..._

I could hear the beeping of the heart monitor speed up, and I felt lightheaded again.

_He has to make it... he can't... die... he can't..._

I didn't notice what was going on when a few more nurses entered the room. I twitched when I felt a needle poking into my skin. After a while, my eyes started to grow extremely heavy, so I closed them.

_He can't... die..._

* * *

When I awoke, I was in a lot of pain. But for some reason, the pain stopped around the middle of my back.

_Why can't I feel my legs...? It's almost as if... they're gone..._

I tried moving them but I couldn't. It was like they didn't even exist.

_Maybe it's just the medicine... _I thought, closing my eyes.

_I hope Gold is okay..._

_Since he got severe brain damage... what if he doesn't remember me...?_

_He's the only friend I have other than Blue..._

_He might not even be alive..._

I shook my head, taking a deep breath. _He'll be fine... he'll be fine..._ yet, no matter how many times I said that to myself... I knew he wasn't going to be okay. The nurse said it would take a miracle...

_I might never see him again... And only because I was too scared to move... This is my fault..._

I winced, trying to calm down. This isn't fair! Gold didn't deserve this!

I was always such a fucking asshole to him, and he was always nice to me in return! If anything, I should be the one getting surgery right now!

If I had just got out of the car... he wouldn't have tried to be the hero and run over to save me. It's my fucking fault, I should be in his place.

"Damn it..." I muttered to myself.

I felt something wet trail down my cheek. _Am I... crying...? _I wiped my cheek with my hand and sure enough I felt the wet trail of a single tear.

_I haven't cried in such a long time... so now I'm crying for him?_

I sighed, wiping the rest of the tear away._ I shouldn't be crying... I need to stay calm._

_But if he does survive, he has heavy brain damage..._

I shuddered. What if he'll never be able to talk or think straight, anymore...?

This shouldn't be happening...

And if he does lose his memory... if he forgets me then all those years we spent together would be lost...

He needs to be okay. Gold doesn't deserve this...

What if he did die? What... what would I do then?

I shook my head. _Don't think about that right now..._

I looked up when a nurse walked in. "Oh, you're awake."

I sighed, shaking my head and closing my eyes. "How is... Gold? Is he...?"

The nurse walked over to my bed, looking at all the machines I was connected to. "Well, we almost lost him, but he managed to pull through. He's in recovery right now."

"Really...?" I breathed.

She nodded.

I looked at my lap. Gold's not dead... but... "Is there anything... wrong with him?"

"He suffered heavy brain damage." She replied. "And there was so much damage, that we had to shave his hair off in order to do surgery."

I felt my eyes widen. "What about... him? Is he okay... In the head?"

"Well the cerebellum was heavily damaged, so we won't know for sure. But, we do think that he has suffered some memory loss."

I felt my breath hitch in my throat. "Do you... do you know how much he lost?"

"We won't know for sure until he's conscious and speaking."

"And since he lost so much blood, he may not wake up for a long time. As for you..." She looked down at her clipboard.

"What...?"

"We couldn't save your back or legs. You're going to be permanently paralyzed in the lower half of your body."

I froze. "Wh... w-what...?"

"During the crash, the other car flipped and landed on top of yours. Your legs were crushed in the process."

"I can't... I can't walk...?"

She shook her head. "I'm afraid not."

"W... w-wha... but..."

"I'm terribly sorry." She murmured. "We tried everything. You're lucky to be alive, but there's nothing we can do."

_I'll never be able to walk again...?_ I thought, trying to realize just what it meant.

"I'll be... stuck in a wheelchair for the rest of my life?"

She nodded. "Do you have any... family members that you could stay with? You're going to have to be taken care of for a while."

I shook my head. "I.., only have Gold and my sister, Blue. But she's in Kanto..."

"Would you like me to contact Blue?" She asked.

I nodded. "Yes... please..."

She nodded. I gave her Blue's phone number and watched as she walked out of the room. I sighed, looking at my lap.

_I'm paralyzed... I can't walk..._

_This can't be happening..._

_Gold is pretty much dead..._

_What am I supposed to do? What will Gold's mother think?_

_What if she thinks it was my fault?_

I shook my head. She knows I wouldn't let something like that happen...

How are we supposed to get through this? What if Gold never wakes up? What if he never regains his memories?

He won't remember me... ever again... He won't remember anything...

Blue has a right to think it was my fault... Because if I had just moved out of the way... maybe the injuries we both sustained wouldn't have been so bad...

I'm such an idiot...

If I had moved, then Gold wouldn't have to save me. We both would have gotten a couple of scrapes, mabye a few broken bones. But instead we got...

It's my fault Gold lost his memory, and it's my fault I got paralyzed...

Suddenly, the nurse came back into the room.

"Silver?" She murmured. "Miss Blue told me that she's coming up here as soon as she can."

I nodded. "Thank you..."

"Do you feel any pain?"

"My chest..." I cleared my throat. "My chest hurts a lot."

She nodded, writing something on the clipboard. "We'll get some morphine into your system. In the meantime, try to stay awake."

I nodded and watched as she walked out of the room again. I looked down at my lap and fiddled with my fingers.

_I can't walk... Gold's probably brain dead..._

_What are we supposed to do...?_

_Gold might not remember me..._

I shook my head, trying to get it out of my mind. Gold... he'll be alright... Either that, or he'll die.

The thought of Gold dying made an unwanted feeling of anguish to wash over me.

He'll be okay... he'll be okay...

I'll... I'll help him remember. Yeah... even though I probably can't do much, I can try. He'll be okay... I'll help him regain anything he forgot... I'm sure Blue will help me too...

I'll stay with him... I'll stay with him...

I closed my eyes, getting drowsy. But I knew I had to stay awake until the nurse came back with the medicine.

Each breath I took sent a wave of pain throughout my body.

Stay awake... stay... awake...

I faintly heard one of the nurses walk in. I flinched when I felt a small pinch in my arm, and I knew that she was injecting the medicine into me.

At least the pain will go away soon...

"Blue should be here in a few hours, Mr. Silver." I heard her murmur. "Until then, just get some rest..."

I didn't reply. I was too exhausted to. Soon enough, I fell into an uncomfortable slumber.

* * *

I fluttered my eyes open, vision clouded. I blinked a few times to get rid of the blurryness. I looked to my side and saw Blue sitting in a chair beside me, holding her head in her hands. "Blue...?"

She looked up, her cheeks stained with tears. "Silver... oh God, Silver..." She shook her head, sniffling. "They told me what happened... that you can't...walk..."

I looked away. "I know..."

She stared at me, hiccuping. "My baby brother..." She choked, taking a shaky breath. "How... how did this happen...?"

"Well... Gold and I were in the car and driving back to my place. We stopped at an intersection and this guy across from us wouldn't stop going... Gold tried to get me out but the car hit us before he could... and... Gold... he..."

"He... he what...?"

I shook my head. "Gold got some pretty bad head damage... they had to do surgery on his brain. They said he might have memory loss..."

"Oh my god..." Blue gasped.

"He's pretty much dead, Blue... and its all my fault..."

"Why would it... be your fault, Silver...?"

"I couldn't get out of the car... if I had just gotten out then we would both be okay..."

"Silver..."

"I was frozen in place... because I was so scared..." I shivered, the horrible moment replaying in my mind.

"It's not your fault..."

"Yes it is..." I choked out.

Blue shook her head. "Silver, no..."

I felt her grab my hand. "It's all my fault..."

"Silver... I promise it's not your fault. Gold would know..."

"No he wouldn't!" I choked, gripping her hand tightly as I could. "He won't remember a damn thing! He probably won't even know who I am!"

"Please calm down..."

"If I had just got out of that damn car... he would be okay... we wouldn't be like this..."

"It's all... it's a-all my fault..." I felt a few tears fall from my eyes.

"Silver..." I felt Blue's hand wipe my tears away. "It's not your fault... it's that drivers fault..." She inhaled shakily. "Don't blame anything on yourself..."

I shook my head. "Why would Gold go and do that...? He should have saved himself..."

Blue sniffed. "Well, you two are best friends... you care about each other. I'm sure you would have done the same for him..."

"But I was frozen. How could I have done the same if I was too goddamn scared to do anything?!" I winced, pain coursing through my veins as my breathing grew more rapid.

Blue looked at me, eyes still glazed with tears. "Silver calm down... you're hurting yourself..."

I shook my head. "We should have never gone out... I should have said no, then we wouldn't be in this mess."

"You can't change the past..." She choked. "You can only accept what happened..." She sniffed. "No matter how bad the outcome was..."

I shook my head, feeling more tears dribble down my face.

Blue wiped my tears away, sniffing. "Silver, it's okay..."

"How is it okay when I'm crippled and Gold is brain dead...?"

She sniffed, a tear falling down her cheek. "We can make it through this..." She wiped her eyes with a single finger. "Gold will wake up soon... and we can see if he forgot anything..." She put both of her hands on top of mine. "And I'll take care of you."

I gripped her hand, ready to break down. A few more tears fell from my eyes.

My heart jumped when the door opened, revealing a nurse. "Ms. Blue? Mr. Silver? We wanted to let you know that Gold is in need of another surgery. We will tell you when it is complete."

"Another one...?" I breathed.

She nodded. "Don't worry, we're sure that he will be fine."

"But... what if something goes wrong...?"

"We are certain that nothing will go wrong."

I sighed. "Alright..."

She smiled softly at us. "I'll be back to check on you later."

I nodded, closing my eyes. I heard Blue sigh.

"Do you think we'll be able to see him soon?"

I shrugged. "Probably not for a few days..." I opened my eyes, not hearing Blue reply. She was holding her head in her hands. "Blue...?"

She shook her head. "Why did this have to happen...?" She whispered.

"I... I don't know..." I murmured.

She sniffed. "You two didn't deserve this... not at all..."

The moment played back in my head once again, and I winced, shuddering in terror.

Blue looked up as my heart monitor began to speed up again. "Silver... Silver, calm down. You're safe..."

I shook my head and closed my eyes. "You have no idea how... terrifying that was..." I could hear the screeching of metal, and Gold's screaming in my head. I gripped Blue's hand tightly, trying to calm my rapid heart beat and my ragged breathing, but failing.

"Silver, please calm down..."

I shook my head, trying to get the images and the noises out of my head.

"Silver..." Blue looked around wildly pressing a button on one of the machines. "...T-the doctors will be coming soon... they'll know what to do..."

I closed my eyes tightly, terror coursing through my body.

"It'll be okay, Silver. You're safe. Nothing will ever hurt you again.

The screeching of tires, scraping of metal, and the sounds of sirens just wouldn't go away...

The horrible pain I felt... blood splattering...

I gasped for air, trembling as pain and panic coursed through my body.

"Silver, p-please! Calm down!"

I can't... they won't stop... The images didn't stop replaying in my mind.

Blue was trying to calm me down by caressing my hand with her thumb. "It's okay, Silver... you're safe... nothing will hurt you. You won't go through that again..." She murmured.

I struggled to breathe, opening my eyes and staring ahead.

It hurts... I thought, mind fuzzed from my lack of oxygen.

I faintly heard the door open, but it was faint. Looking to the side, I saw a doctor come in, but his figure was a blurred mess.

"He's panicking..." I heard Blue say.

The doctor walked to the other side of the bed. I heard him searching for something. After a few moments, I felt a small pinch.

"This should help with the pain." I heard him say.

I breathed heavily, the scene still playing in my head and the sounds rang in my ears.

Make it stop! I don't want to remember anymore!

Just calm down... I'm okay here. Nothing will hurt me...

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, gripping the sheets.

I'm okay... I'm okay...

My vision began to clear up, and I closed my eyes, my rapid breathing beginning to slow down.

I felt Blue grab my hand. "Silver...? Are you okay...?"

"...I-I'm fine..."

"I'm sure you're traumatized." The doctor said. "The experience must have been awful."

"It was." I replied softly. "I can't stop hearing the noises a-and..."

"Silver, it's okay..." Blue rubbed my hand with her thumb. I still had a hard grip on mer hand.

"Are you feeling okay? Any pain anywhere?" The doctor asked me.

I shook my head. "No, I'm fine..."

"Thank Arceus..." Blue whimpered, squeezing my hand gently.

I opened my eyes, looking at her warily.

"We can expect this to happen commonly," the doctor said.

I looked at him. "For how long...?"

"Well, until you get over the trauma, you'll still be shaken up by the memories. It could take up to a few weeks maximum."

I hesitated before nodding slowly. I don't want to go through that again...

"Just remember that you're safe, Silver..." Blue murmured.

"I... I know..."

The doctor sighed. "Do you need help with anything else?"

I shook my head. "No I'm fine... I'll just rest..."

He nodded. "Just call us if you need anything." I watched as he walked out the door. Blue rubbed my hand a bit more.

"I hope Gold's okay... I haven't even got to see him yet..."

I shook my head. "He might not remember you either..."

Blue sighed, looking away. "This whole thing... it's just messed up..."

I nodded, closing my eyes. A dull throbbing was assaulting my head.

"His mom should be here... he's going to remember her, at least..." Blue muttered.

"Do you think his mom might... blame me for what happened...?"

She shook her head. "Silver, none of this was your fault..."

I winced. Gold's mom might think that it was...

"If we just explain, it'll work out." Blue murmured.

"What? Explain that her son got severly injured because he was trying to save me?"

"Well... yeah..." She sighed. "Just because he was trying to save you doesn't make it your fault... those were his actions, not yours. Gold's mom is a caring, sweet person anyways. I'm sure she'll understand, Silver."

"But Gold..." I looked away, tears burning my vision.

I felt Blue's hand wipe my tears away. "Silver, it's going to be alright... I promise..."

"You two can make it through this... I know you can. You're strong, Silver, and so is he."

"If he did lose memories... I want to help him get them back..." I murmured. "Even if he can't speak... I want to help..."

"Don't worry, Silver. I'll help too... and so will his mom..."

I sniffed. "I'm going to... miss him..."

"He won't be gone, Silver..."

"Yes he will..."

"He'll still be the same Gold..." She reassured. "Just... a little different..."

"He... he won't be the Gold I know..." I choked out.

Blue wiped my tears away. "It'll be okay, Silver... we'll help him remember..."

I leaned in against her hand. "I hope so..."


End file.
